Zoids: Fuzors Episode 24
The Legendary Zoid The Legendary Zoid is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview This episode begins with a flashback of RD's father, and his desire to meet the legendary Alpha Zoid. Dr. Pierce sends a message to Blake, claiming that he can lead him to Luke. Simultaneously, RD monitors the city with the help of Vareth, Dart and Sabre. The four of them stage a jailbreak and rescue the Zi fighters. They escape into the Zoid Battle Dome, but are swarmed by dozens of Chimera drones. These don't last long, as the Energy Liger obliterates all of them and Mach Storm escape, though RD splits from the team to seek out the Energy Liger. Meanwhile, Sandra is met by Haldo, who, as it turns out, is an old acquaintance of hers. RD catches up to the Energy Liger, believing it to be the legendary Alpha Zoid, however, these illusions are quickly dispelled as Dr Pierce is revealed to be the pilot. He combines the Gorilla Tron with the Energy Liger to form the Energy Ray Liger. The Professor attacks RD, claiming to have always hated him. He proceeds to explain that Alpha and he had been researching the ultimate Zoid. While Pierce believed in the Liger Zero, the others believed in the Berserk Fury. To prove them wrong, Dr. Pierce poured his research into the Energy Liger, as opposed to the simultaneously-developed Gairyuki. Alpha scorned his Energy Liger and refused to accept the Zoid, leading to Dr. Pierce's eventual betrayal (he also scorned the Gairyuki in the end as well, choosing the Seismosaurus and Chimera drones over both Zoids). Thus, Pierce reveals that he had been using RD to simply collect data for his Zoid, and was simply focused on perfecting the Energy Liger. He attempts to destroy RD as the Energy Liger's "first victim" (despite destroying countless Zoids only moments ago) but is stopped when Blake arrives and attacks him. With RD in shock over Pierce's revelations and thus out of the battle, the Energy Liger instead attacks Blake, who retaliates by slamming headlong into the Liger, destroying his Evo Flyer in the process. He fails to defeat the Energy Liger, but RD reactivates his own Liger and confronts Dr Pierce. His Zoid powers up and charges the Energy Liger head-on, overpowering and defeats the Energy Liger. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: RD, Blake, Dr. Pierce, Vareth and friends =Zoids= *Energy Liger *Liger Zero *Jet Falcon *Gravity Wolf *Gravity Saurer *Gravity Saix *Gairyuki *Evo Flyer *Gorilla Tron =Trivia= Due to the awkward wording in this episode, several major plot points are left ambiguous: * It is unclear if Dr Pierce is piloting the Energy Liger or the Ray Kong. * If Dr Pierce was piloting the Energy Liger, it makes no sense why he saved RD, only to try and eliminate him moments later. * There is no mention of who actually developed the Gairyuki, since Alpha focused on the Seismosaurus and Chimera Drones, and Dr Pierce developed the competing Energy Liger. * The Energy Liger was mentioned to have a "flaw" by Alpha. This flaw is not explained in detail. Much less what Dr Pierce's solution was. * The development of the Gairyuki and relationship to the Berserk fury does seem to add credibility to the otherwise erroneous name "Gairyuki Fury", however it makes other uses of the name Gairyuki even more erroneous (such as the Genosaurer in episode 21, since the Gairyuki was only built after the Berserk Fury had replaced the Genosaurer). See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime